Stoneheart
by sillyjoy
Summary: Supernatural AU. Hunter, an antique (and very magical) Roman statue, is brought to life after a kiss by one Sebastian completely unaware of the contract he's just signed with his lips (this is NOT a Doctor Who crossover, even if it looks like it and tastes like it and smells like it. Loving people quoting me "Blink", tho :D).
1. marble

STONE|HEART

* * *

**Because I love starting trillions of new stories with little hope of finishing them any time soon, meheheh. **

* * *

Sebastian shoved his tongue down Blaine's throat, swallowing his little needy moans.

"_Ah_, so good !"

Tristan's muffled voice tore through Sebastian's fantasy and he opened his eyes grudgingly, his mind back to the skinny blond he was currently pinning against the wall with his body.

"Shut up," Sebastian groaned in his ear before sliding his thigh between Tristan's trembling legs.

A sigh escaped the boy's parted lips as he granted Sebastian full access to the space between his legs, rubbing up and down against his thigh and biting down on his lip to muffle his breathy cries at the feel of the hard muscles surrounding him, almost crushing him against the wall. All those hours of extra running on the lacrosse field had shaped Sebastian's body into a sinfully muscular silhouette, without making him ridiculously rippled like a bodybuilder.

Sebastian studied the shiny, swollen lips, the heavy-lidded eyes and the messy blond curls surrounding Tristan's flushed face and tried once again to feel something – he _really_ did.

But nothing happened. Even the beautiful noises he was eliciting from the pretty boy resounded feebly in his hollow chest, like pebbles rolling down a lonely mountain.

It felt like being the spectator of someone else's wet dream. He could see the appeal of the sight in front of him, but it just wasn't enough to turn him on – _really _turn him on. Like _p__ainfully-stiff-in-the-pants _turned on.

This was all Blaine Anderson's fault. Blaine _Goddamn-Gorgeous_ Anderson.

The first time he laid eyes on Blaine, he was convinced the tiny little guy cast a spell on him because ever since that faithful day Sebastian had been unable to get him out of his mind. Unable to forget the features of his pretty, yet still very male face or the shape of his deliciously round ass. The sight of Blaine always shot blazing-hot sparks of desire down his spine, making him painfully aroused in no time. Even the guy's smell had had Sebastian's mouth watering and his blood rushing down.

But after his repeated, always unsuccessful attempts to steal him away from Karson Dummel – or whatever lady Gay Face's name was –, and since he was unable to find anyone who could replace Blaine and help him forget, Sebastian had resolved to satisfy this silly infatuation by picturing Blaine whenever he was having sex with somebody else. He thought it would do just fine until he eventually managed to get him out of his system. Blaine Anderson was a fucking disease, a cancer slowly corrupting his mind night and day, leaving him no respite at all. Sebastian was determined to find a way to cure himself because he _had _to. His sexual life was at stake, for fuck's sake.

It didn't matter if the guy he was fucking didn't have anything in common with Blaine. As long as it had a pulse and a cock, Sebastian could pretend – he'd always been good at pretending.

The only thing he had to do was close his eyes and summon the memories of plump, rosy lips, gorgeous honey-brown eyes that were looking so coyly at him under impossibly long eyelashes, and...

"_Fuck_, Seb, I'm... I'm gonna cum."

The breathy confession made Sebastian fist his fingers into the blond curls and tug sharply at the boy's scalp.

"S_hut up_," Sebastian hissed again, starting to get pissed at Tristan and his far too verbal enthusiasm.

If he kept talking dirty he was going to ruin his fantasy, and Sebastian didn't want anything to do with Tristan unless he could picture his curly hobbit while they were making out.

Closing his eyes shut, Sebastian's mouth found Blaine's. The shorter boy's pillowy lips were so soft and warm the sensation drew an unexpected moan out of him.

And right when Sebastian managed to rekindle in his mind the fantasy of Blaine Anderson looking adoringly at him while he was slowly bringing him toward ecstasy, Tristan started begging again to be taken like a slut against the wall which definitely killed the mood for Sebastian. Ever since Blaine, Sebastian had realized that dirty talk had become a huge turn off for his libido. Now, it was only _annoying_.

With a groan Sebastian stepped back and pried the other boy's hands from where they were clinging at his shirt. He inhaled deeply to clear his fogged brain and started straightening his crumpled clothes and smoothing his disheveled hair back to regain some composure for fifth period. Which was supposed to start sometime soon.

"What are you doing ?"

Sebastian shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced briefly at Tristan, shrugging casually, "Not in the mood anymore."

"What ?" Tristan giggled as if he couldn't believe him. "Come on_, _you're not gonna leave me like _this_ ?"

Tristan slowly trailed a finger from the tip of Sebastian's nose to the little dimple on his chin, brushing across Sebastian's lips on his way down. With the other hand he rubbed at the visible outline of his cock through the fabric of his jeans, grinning when he got Sebastian's attention back down there.

"Yes, I am."

"Mmm ?" Tristan murmured absentmindedly, still pressing his palm against his crotch to release some of the aching tension.

"You asked me if I was gonna leave you unsatisfied and I said 'yes'. You can only blame your big mouth."

It took a moment for the little blond to process Sebastian's answer, and when he finally realized he wasn't going to get what he wanted his face turned red, but for a whole new reason this time.

"Fuck you, Smythe ! You're a cold hearted bastard !"

Sebastian rolled his eyes to the ceiling, hoping for Tristan's little hysteria to end soon as he watched the boy button up his shirt and put his blazer on with shaky movements.

"Asshole," he spit once he was dressed. "You know what ? You're not even _that _good in bed ! Even... even that fucking statue's got more warmth than you, you frigid bastard !"

He pointed at something behind Sebastian's head but Sebastian didn't bother looking.

"Next time don't you try to lure me back with your sweet talk. I'm definitely _done _with you !"

Tristan opened the door but just when Sebastian was ready to whoop inwardly with joy, the boy turned around and added "Anyway, good fucking riddance. I was getting sick of being constantly called by another name when you fucked me. I deserve better than that !"

And then with those last words he finally strode out of the room and the door close after him with a loud bang.

_Geeze, I'm never hooking up with drama queens again._

Shaking his head, Sebastian looked around the room to make sure he hadn't forgotten any piece of clothing. There was something weighing on his stomach, an uneasy feeling sprang by Tristan's words.

Tristan's remark about Sebastian calling Blaine's name had been meant to hurt, but oddly enough, it didn't. It was meant to remind him of how pitiful he were for desiring someone he obviously could never have and yeah, Sebastian was pissed that he couldn't have Blaine, that was a fact. But it wasn't as if he felt _heartbroken _at that thought. He was young, and the path that inexorably lead to 'bald, fat and desperate' was still long and full of surprises. Who knew, maybe some day Sebastian was going to get his chance with his dapper Blainey-boy ?

What was the source of this uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach had to be the line about his supposedly 'coldness'. Sebastian knew damn well that his pride was his weak spot, and whenever someone found something unpleasant about any of his skills – like being an ice queen in bed, for instance – it never failed to drive him crazy until he'd proven them wrong.

That was about when his gaze fell on the statue.

It wasn't a surprising sight. The statues were pretty common in Dalton, boarding the entry of the Academy or scattering the park. They were as usual a part of the background as were tables in a restaurant. Even the fountain in front of the Academy showed an exuberant sculpture of a couple of swans taking flight, the spurts of water springing from their beaks and the tip of their wings. Really fancy.

Sebastian appreciated the company of the white figures whenever he was taking a walk alone in the park or wandering through the hallways of the Academy. It gave the place a peaceful atmosphere and also an air of severe dignity. The possession of so many pieces of art like the sculptures but also the paintings and the tapestries exuded power, money, knowledge and good taste – which were the exact characteristics of the Academy that caught his parents' eye when the Smythes moved in Ohio and needed to find a boarding school for their only son, always so impatient to get rid of the insolent brat they had never showed any interest in getting to know.

Looking at the statue in the corner of the deserted room and even though Sebastian couldn't assure he knew _every_ single statue in Dalton, he was fairly sure he would have been able to remember that particular one if he'd already seen it.

_Gorgeous_ was the first word that popped at the surface of his mind when he stepped closer to get a better look at it.

The life-size statue seemed to be in marble and represented a boy in a toga, sculpted just as he was taking a step forth, the movement apparent in the tense lines of his muscles. The toga was draped across his wide, hairless chest, the tissue so delicately chiseled it looked like it had its own texture and weight that differed from the marbled skin of the boy. A thin belt was fastened at his waist that was supposed to keep the tissue in place. Below that waist, the toga streamed freely to his knees like a robe, hiding pretty much everything underneath.

_What a shame_, Sebastian thought with a wolfish smile.

Not that he was one to ogle statues – he wasn't desperate – but if it equaled the beauty of its features, it'd have been worth to see.

There was really a look of Roman nobility going on for the stony figure, even if instead of the usual blank expression of antique statues this one looked like it was pissed big time with its pursed lips and the thick eyebrows drawn together above its nose. It was a result of the antic clothing of course, but also the straight line of the nose, the square and determined jaw and the short, almost modern-looking military haircut.

The statue was standing on a short pedestal which made it taller than Sebastian by a couple of inches and he was still able to look the statue directly in its white, empty eyes. But when he leaned closer he was baffled to discover the sculptor had gone as far into detail as to carve tiny little eyelashes in the stone – it was a fucking meticulous work by the look of it – and what was even more incredible, they were all intact down to their thin, slightly curved extremities.

Maybe the statue wasn't an antique as he'd first thought, being so good preserved and all. It could be a copy. Or one of those sculptures the Academy ordered from well-known industries that made them on mass production. Every piece of furniture in Dalton wasn't a hundred percent original. The committee at the head of the Dalton Academy would never go as far as ruining the school only to possess the most famous masterpieces. There had to be one or two rarities, though, nothing more.

Fascinated by the statue, Sebastian took another step forward until he was standing right in front of it. Everything in it was so vibrant he almost expected it to come to life everytime he blinked. That thought made him suddenly nervous and he let out a humorless laugh.

"So it seems like I'm a cold hearted bastard, huh ?"

Sebastian didn't know why he suddenly felt the urge to speak out loud. Maybe he simply needed to break the suffocating silence in the room. Or maybe it was an attempt to break the inexplicable attraction the statue was having on him.

"You can't be 'warmer' than me," Sebastian went on, pulling a hand out of his pocket and poking at the toga. "You're made of _stone_."

And as if the statue needed the precision, he added "That would be ridiculous..."

Sebastian's voice faltered on the last word and his heart jolted when something stabbed him through the chest like an invisible spear. The hairs on his forearms and at the back of his neck stood immediately on ends and he backtracked a few steps. The odd sensation ceased as quickly as it had appeared and Sebastian was left there staring at the marble figure, his eyes gone wide with shock. It had felt like a wave of energy had poured from the statue at the word 'ridiculous' and hit Sebastian directly in the chest like the fist of an angry ghost.

_Is it mad at me ? _

_Wow, wow, hold on a minute. This is crazy !_

Sebastian noticed he was panting softly and his pulse was out of control. He could also feel a sharp pain in the left side of his ribcage at every frenzied beat of his heart and he clutched at his chest with a slightly shaking hand, forcing himself to _calm, the fuck, down_ before he gave himself a heart attack.

_It must have been the effect of… high blood pressure, or something._

The bell ringed announcing the beginning of fifth period but Sebastian was so stunned, and still strangely captivated by the sight of the statue he didn't really hear it. The bell sounded so far away, like the memory of a long forgotten world. It sounded _surreal._

Something in the back of Sebastian's head was nagging at him, recognizing the bell and trying to remind him it was time to go but all he did was remain at the same spot, still staring at the statue.

When the bell stopped there was the distant rumble of students exiting classrooms and talking animatedly as they were going up and down the corridors to join their next classes.

Pulling his other hand out of his pocket, Sebastian ran it through his hair and then on a sudden impulse, he raised both hands and put them boldly on the cheeks of the statue. When he cupped the frowning face, the difference of temperatures between the ice-cold marble and his warm skin felt almost like a burn on his palms.

"You can't be better than me," Sebastian murmured to himself, his thumbs stroking the cold yet surprisingly soft stone.

His eyes went from the empty eyes to the hard but delicate lips of the statue and Sebastian realized he wanted to kiss those marble lips, see if they felt as soft as did real ones.

He didn't want to do it because he was finding the statue oddly attractive – in an intimidating, positively _creepy_ way – because that would be _so_ messed up _(like... stonephilia, or something ?_) and Sebastian was perfectly sane as far as he knew. And he wasn't going to do it in order to mend his wounded pride either. Deep inside he knew he was a particularly skilled lover or he wouldn't have that kind of reputation at Scandals that had him guys lining up to spend the night in his company.

It was mainly for the thrill. And what wrong would it do to kiss a stupid statue ? Nobody was there to see him.

Taking his decision, Sebastian rose on tiptoes (it was only because of the goddamn pedestal !) and glanced up at the lifeless eyes then down at the pursed whitish lips, trying to anticipate how it was going to feel like.

"Remember, no biting or any other funny business," Sebastian joked, mostly to settle his nerves with the adrenaline suddenly rushing in his veins at the prospect of doing something so weird. Then he tipped his head up a bit and pressed his lips to the ones that were carved into cream-colored stone.

The stone was smooth and cold, as was to be expected. But then it warmed up so fast under Sebastian's mouth that after a short while it almost felt like kissing real, living flesh.

_Weeeeeeird !_

Sebastian pulled back and shivered for a long moment, shoving his now frozen hands in his back pockets to warm them up again. Maybe it was just a figment of his imagination but when he looked at the face of the statue he found it seemed angrier than before. And... were his nostrils _flaring_ a moment ago ?

The oppressing stillness of the statue in front of him and the sudden realization of what he'd done (_OK, so I just put my mouth on something that's probably crawling with germs_) made Sebastian suddenly impatient to get the hell out of this room before he had completely lost his mind.

"You're an awful kisser but hey, at least you don't have to worry 'bout getting it hard."

_Fuck, this is sad_, Sebastian thought as he turned on his heel and left the room in a rush, _I'm telling lewd jokes to statues, now._

* * *

After Sebastian closed the door and the sound of his footsteps faded in the distance, a heavy silence settled again over the room. If Sebastian had waited a bit longer, he would have realized that kisses were never harmless – even when they were given to simple, and seemingly harmless things like statues.

If he had stayed for _only a bit _longer, maybe he might have caught the sudden movement of the hard lips when a quick, almost imperceptible tremor ran through them, the stone cracking without a sound and white dust rolling down the marbled chest.


	2. ivory

**Hello again ! I just managed to finish this in between two study sessions.**

( •_•)

( •_•)/⌐■-■

(⌐■_■) ...

(■_■¬)

**Just so we are clear, though** : I LOVE Blaine... but I also love describing the way Sebastian considers his attraction to him, and thus when he describes him, it's not always flattering. I think he's got some sort of feelings for him, in his own, twisted way, but is too afraid to acknowledge them.

With that said, enjoy chapter 2 ! (and tell me if there's something odd/incomprehensible, I'm not always aware of it)

**P.S. :** _We Are In Love _by Cider Sky is one of those songs from the 'special part of Youtube' with all the unfamous but so freaking talented artists, and I picture a radio playing this during the party at whats-his-name's place. If someone's interested in some good sound :p

* * *

_(That night…)_

It was well after midnight and the party had mostly worn off, everybody too loaded to dance now, but not enough to pass out yet.

Sebastian thought there couldn't be more than twenty people, and they were all either sprawled on the sagging couch or sitting down on the carpet. The occasional moans of a couple making out in one corner of the room were barely noticeable as they mingled with the soft pop music. The room was plunged into semidarkness, the only light coming from a Chinese lantern a girl had brought earlier with her. It was standing on a table in the middle of the room, creating a golden halo that merely reached the couch and its occupants, let alone the rest of the place. The girl that had brought it was Vietnamese, which had had Sebastian wondering for a good minute if every self-respecting Asian had to have such items in their possession. When he'd asked the girl, it'd come out as offensive (a bit racist, even), even if Sebastian hadn't meant it that way. He was just drunk, and curious, and his habits being what they were, he hadn't really spared it a thought before blurting his question. Thankfully, the girl had been so wasted already (Sebastian had spotted pot being passed from hand to hand), she had simply giggled and planted a loud peck on his lips. Sebastian had been stunned for a moment before quickly wiping the sticky gloss from his lips. After that he'd chosen himself a spot where he could lean his back on the large bay window of the balcony and after sitting down he had realized how much tired he really was, and he'd spent most of the party nursing his half-empty bottle of beer and watching the others.

For what little he knew, they were in the condo of some guy who lived not far from Scandals but Sebastian didn't know his name, or even what he looked like. He'd been invited by his entertainment of the night (a pert ass encased in unbelievably tight jeans had been enough to capture Sebastian's attention. And it hadn't hurt that the boy had curly dark hair and – huge brown eyes that seemed to suck him in their depth) who himself had been invited by… well, who cared anyway. The boy had been a great entertainment, and Sebastian hadn't needed much to be able to pretend it was another curly boy he was holding tight to his chest as they swayed to the music, though the smell had been wrong, as always – while Sebastian was nuzzling the soft curls, he'd missed the fruity scent of raspberry hairgel that was Anderson's personal signature.

Just like that, because everything related to those goddamn fruits brought back memories of Blaine, several times Sebastian had found himself getting _uncomfortably_ turned on in the middle of the Lima Bean whenever the smell of Jeff's usual coffee order – skinny raspberry mocha – came tickling his nose. Talk about embarrassing situations.

Blaine _Fucking Fruity_ Anderson.

Thank God it never got him hard in the middle of the crowded café – now _that _would have been highly embarrassing, even if he was used to playing the raffish card and giving the deceptive impression that he didn't give a shit about people's opinion.

After a couple of blowjobs exchanged in the dubious intimacy of the bathrooms (Sebastian always reciprocated, he might not look the part but he knew how to act gentlemanly when needed – he'd a reputation to uphold), the other boy hadn't really left him much of a choice with those big chocolate eyes shining with hope, begging him wordlessly to come to that party.

But how Nick had managed to tag along was still a total mystery, though.

Right, they went to Scandals together but Sebastian had lost sight of him at the very moment they had entered the bar. Sebastian hadn't really noticed, Nick being a grown up and all, and well capable of taking care of himself. His dazed mind had some trouble remembering when exactly he'd found him again and told him where he was planning to go.

Anyway, he could only suppose that Nick had seen him leaving the bar and had probably decided to follow them. For some obscure reason.

Sebastian raised his bottle and as the bittersweet liquid hit his tongue, he wondered if Nick could have been worried to see him leave with a stranger and had therefore followed him to make sure he was safe.

At that thought, Sebastian snorted, which was a very bad idea because he almost choked on his beer.

He had rules when he went out, and one of them consisted in never going over to other guys' places – it was either a quickie in the bathrooms of Scandals or he'd find himself another willing ass. Maybe Nick had freaked out to see him act so out of sorts. But then Sebastian liked to break the rules from time to time, even when it was his own ones, and everybody knew that.

Sebastian took another long gulp and eventually decided that Nick couldn't possibly worry about him. That'd be pretty unlikely seeing how often Sebastian treated him like shit. They always seemed to be on good terms during glee club practice – of that he was sure because he was the goddamn captain of the Warblers so nobody was foolish enough to show him disrespect – but outside of the club Sebastian didn't talk to him much. When he thought about it, he didn't have that much friends in general.

Well, scratch that. If he was honest with himself, Sebastian didn't have any friends _at all_. In fact, he was the living proof that one can stand at the top of the social ladder – member of the lacrosse team (they reached the qualification games for the World Lacrosse Championship twice but never got farther than that. _Fucking_ qualification games), captain of one of the most popular glee clubs across the state and renowned seducer – and still feel utterly alone. Yeah, the top of the pyramid was really a lonely place but Sebastian still liked it there. He was the ultimate predator, and he couldn't have reached the top by playing it nice.

Nope.

He was an upstart and he'd lied, cheated, blackmailed and threatened people all his life because he could, and because it'd never failed to get him what he wanted.

Nick came out of nowhere and slumped down on the floor beside him, wrecking his train of thoughts. His back hit the windows hard and the impact made them tremble loudly. Sebastian felt the vibrations in his own back and grunted but didn't complain. He was feeling too damn tired to get pissed.

Nick gave him a sloppy smile, and it was a very _cute _one that had Sebastian's stomach doing an unexpected flip-flop and his mind wondering why the hell they weren't kissing right now.

_Wait, no, what the fuck am I thinking ? _

Nick was oblivious to Sebastian's internal struggle as he turned around and peered through the windows to watch the streetlights.

Sebastian opened his mouth, ready to throw something nasty at the other Warbler to make him leave before he did something really stupid (like grab the idiot by his silky black hair and kiss the living shit out of him), but someone sat heavily on his other side before he could utter a single word and took his attention from Nick.

Sebastian turned his head, the neck of his bottle still pointing in Nick's general direction, and he was greeted by a broad grin and big, brown eyes crinkled at the corners. It took him some time, but he eventually remembered it was the boy from Scandals.

"Hey. Having fun ?"

Sebastian nodded as he unfolded his long legs and stretched them before himself on the carpet, noticing with a smirk how the other boy (_damn, what was his name, again ?_) watched his every movements, mesmerized by the play of his thigh muscles. He kept his gaze there for a long moment, eyes lingering on his crotch and when Sebastian caught a flash of a pink tongue, he felt heat pool in his groin. He was not against a second round, and when their eyes met again he was pleased to see a heat matching his own.

"Yeah… there are one too many breeders to my liking, but I've seen worse."

"Well, I'm still here if you need some comfort," the boy said and winked at him.

Sebastian almost shuddered when the boy put his hand on Sebastian's knee and started rubbing him in tight little circles.

Straightforward but not aggressively so, and for some unfathomable reason, Sebastian appreciated that. When the substitute looked _and _acted like a certain dapper boy he couldn't stop fantasizing about, it made things all the more easier.

Sebastian leaned forward, snaking his free hand around the boy's neck, tugging him closer. A throaty chuckle escaped his lips when the boy scrambled to obey, falling clumsily on Sebastian's crotch when he straddled his lap.

The soft music in the background came to an end and a relative silence settled over the room for a moment, punctuated by quiet conversation and giggles. They were so close Sebastian could hear the other boy's quick breathing and when he closed his teeth around the lobe of his ear and tugged playfully, he felt warmth spread to his toes at the almost inaudible moan. He couldn't see the other boy's eyes in the low light but he knew they had to be glued on him, pupils blown and eyelids fluttering, just like his own.

That's when music started playing again.

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies…_

Sebastian reared back and let out a loud groan, hitting the windows with the back of his head and hissing a string of colorful curses. He was quickly followed by Nick who complained just as forcefully.

"Turn that shit off !" Nick moaned.

The girl sitting near the radio cast them a murderous look but she eventually took pity on them and reached out to switch to another station.

"Um… you don't really like Owl City, huh ?"

Nick peered over Sebastian's shoulder to look at the boy still straddling Sebastian's lap and didn't bother introducing himself.

"It's a Warbler thing," he explained with a slurred voice while Sebastian was inefficiently trying to push his face away. "We made this impromptu once and someone proposed _Fireflies_, but when we actually did it… man, biggest, disaster, ever ! It's like _Fireflies _is the only song we're completely incapable of pulling off, anyway you take it. Fuck, I hate that song."

"Nick…"

Nick ignored Sebastian and kept on babbling.

"I hate Owl City. Owls are the ugliest animals ever. They are creepy, like, they have those big… round… _eyes._"

Nick shivered and hugged himself like a frightened kid.

The other boy burst out laughing in reply, his baby doe eyes watering.

Sebastian let out a sigh and prayed for Nick to shut his trap before he totally ruined the Warblers' reputation. In the club they were all perfectionists – the scariest kind – and the _Fireflies _failure still stung even two years later. Sebastian didn't want to talk about it nor have people from outside the club knowing. It was embarrassing.

After Nick mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'bathrooms' and struggle a bit to get up, Sebastian was left alone with the boy.

Without having to say a single word they resumed things where they had left them before the interruption. The boy put his hands on the chill glass of the windows right above Sebastian's head for better leverage and pressed his hips against him, making sure Sebastian knew how much he was enjoying this before attacking Sebastian's mouth without a warning. He was so eager his kisses were more about teeth clashing and noses bumping than the slow and sensual sliding of tongues Sebastian needed tonight. He wanted to taste and savor, not attack and bruise. They had done the former earlier that night, and it'd been fun and crazy and had totally blew his mind when that energy had been directed on his cock. But now he was in the mood for something else, and it seemed the boy was unable to provide it. He only had one speed, which meant he wanted it fast and wild again.

Sebastian captured the boy's mouth and snaked an arm around his waist and under his shirt, digging fingers in the skin of his back. He was warm and sweaty and he sighed when he felt lean muscles roll under the smooth skin.

Sebastian closed his eyes, but it wasn't easy to fall back into his fantasy like he usually did. It took him a while before he managed to recall the gorgeous honey-brown eyes that lit up with excitement whenever music started playing and the round butt that always bounced in rhythm.

When he finally succeeded, Sebastian let his body soak the physical sensations like a flower in the sun. The friction felt good even with their clothes on, and his hands were restless, sliding up and down the boy's back before finally settling on the little of his back where he started stroking the skin around the little dimples. He was rewarded by a moan of deep appreciation even if he wasn't going any further than the boy's waist.

But the latter was having none of that slow foreplay. He pushed against the windows and wiggled his ass, trying to find a more comfortable position on top of Sebastian, and then started grinding on him, rolling his hips and making those loud and fake moans that made him sound like a bad porn star. Sebastian assumed it was a way of urging him on but instead of turning him on, the sounds he made were grating on his nerves. It was not sexy, it was lame and annoying.

Sebastian let him play his act but it was already too late. The excitement buzzing under his skin was vanishing, and at the end it left him unpleasantly hollow, and tired. The boy was still humping him when he cast a rapid glance at the digital clock on the other side of the room. It said two forty in the morning. Time for him to leave.

Sebastian sighed and caught the boy by the arms before pushing him back. The boy froze and refused to move.

"Have to take a piss," Sebastian grumbled as an excuse and this time, the boy gave in and let go without complaining when he was pushed aside. Sebastian slowly stood up and didn't look at him while they were busy straightening their clothes. He didn't want to know if there was hurt in the big chocolate eyes.

Sebastian banged on the door, glaring at his shoes as he waited for Nick to reply.

He was in no fucking mood to wait for that princess to powder her nose. He felt like a wreck and he just wanted to go back to the Academy, jump into bed and sleep for a week.

And to hell with PJs.

He couldn't go back and get things further than light make out and a little humping with the boy. The only way he could do it would be by having Timmy's pretty mouth stuffed with his cock again. That was why Sebastian seldom fucked anybody lately and liked his boys better on their knees in front of him. While they were taking him deep, he was able to stay alone with his thoughts and memories. Of Blaine Anderson.

He was so pathetic.

"Nick ! Jesus _fucking _Christ, why you taking so long ? D'you fall in the toilet ?"

When the door opened, Sebastian stepped aside to let Nick get out. A strong swift of pot hit him in the face and made him cringe. Damn hippies, his clothes were going to stink of marijuana or whatever shit they were smoking, which meant washing them by hand if he didn't want to raise any suspicions.

_Just great !_

That's about when he saw Nick emerge from the bathroom with a joint between his lips. The smell was coming from him, and he'd smoked out the whole bathroom.

Anger rose in Sebastian like lava in a volcano and he snatched the joint from Nick's lips before snapping it in two between his fingers and throwing it in the bin.

"Hey !" Nick yelled, looking startled, his eyes bloodshot and watery.

"You moron, this shit will kill you."

"Are you crazy ?" Nick retorted in a high-pitched voice as Sebastian gripped his bicep and dragged him out of the loft. "It was just a single… "

"Shut up. I'm the captain and if I must beat the shit outta ya to keep you healthy, I'll fucking do it. No drugs under my lead, you got it ?"

They get out without saying goodbye to anyone, but when they arrived in the entryway of the building, the difference of temperature making them shiver, Sebastian forced Nick to stop.

"Got it ?" He repeated, his eyes hard and determined on making Nick obey.

The other Warbler nodded and Sebastian resumed his dragging him to his car. Nick was in no state to drive and Sebastian had only had two beers since the beginning of the night, so he decided it'd be better if he was the driver tonight.

Nick wasn't drunk, though, he was drugged and Sebastian was still fulminating inside that he hadn't even noticed. Tonight when he was looking totally stoned out of his mind but Sebastian hadn't realized, even though he knew Nick never overindulged alcohol. It was maybe only a spliff but it always started with the smallest things before it became an addiction, especially when it was something easy to find.

"You are one to talk," Nick grumbled next to him, "always partying and… fucking around…"

"Are you calling me a whore ?"

Sebastian beheld the parking lot in front of the building, looking for Nick's car but it was nowhere to be seen.

"No, I'm calling you a hypocrite. But… it's kind of nice that you got all freaked out over me smoking. I didn't… didn't know you cared."

"Well, you were wrong," Sebastian snapped, his voice unusually thick.

_Oh God, why I'm getting all emotional now ? I don't care what Nick thinks, geeze._

"Now shut up and… shit, Nick, where's your goddamned car ?"

It took them approximately twenty minutes to find Nick's Chevrolet parked in a street nearby, and Sebastian followed him in the backseat to help him fasten his belt. When it was done (not too gently, because of his bad mood), he let his head fall against the back of the driver's seat and took a deep breath.

His fingers were a bit numb but aside from that, he was relieved the exhaustion from earlier had receded after finding that idiot smoking. It had made him so mad his blood was still thrumming loudly in his ears, and the adrenaline had woken him better than caffeine. Dalton wasn't far, and after a good night's sleep, Sebastian was going to have a little conversation with Nick about drugs.

But in the meantime, they needed to make it to Dalton without crashing into a tree.

* * *

_(Still that same night, in the dormitory of the Dalton Academy…)_

Sebastian was pacing around in his room, unable to find sleep after the careful drive back from the party. He'd wanted to stop at every crossroad and beat Nick into a pulp for being so freaking careless. Ever since Blaine left Dalton and Wes graduated, Sebastian was always the one everybody blamed for the Warblers' problems. And maybe they had been right to do so, at the very beginning.

Sebastian hadn't exactly been the epitome of good behavior and maturity when he'd first become captain of the Warblers but after the disaster that had involved Blaine and a cup of strawberry slushie meant for another, Sebastian had started to question himself. Well, "_tried_" was more like it, but it was still something anyway. It had taken the suicide attempt of a boy from McKinley High Sebastian used to tease mercilessly for him to realize he couldn't go on like that any longer. Years before, Sebastian had known what to be bullied felt like, and he never thought he'd be one day on the giving end. It had just… happened, sort of. Power had given him too much self-confidence, and shown his ugliest side to the world.

But even though he'd begun to take his responsibilities and cleared the Warblers' reputation from all stains, if one started partying and let his grades fall, it was still considered a result of Sebastian's bad influence. If another was caught kissing a girl from the community school nearby, it was Sebastian's fault again.

So if anybody found out the Warblers were smoking pot, Sebastian was pretty sure he could say goodbye to the club. Hell, maybe he would get expelled as a bonus ! That would be absolutely delightful to tell his dad, who was paying every month an awful amount of money for his studies.

As Sebastian was crossing his room again, he stopped in front of his desk and took a half-full bottle of water he'd forgotten here earlier. He hadn't notice he was so damn hot and his tongue so parched until he drank a couple of swigs.

The water was lukewarm and he was ready to give anything for something ice-cold instead but it still helped him clear his mind, and appeased his frayed nerves somewhat.

Everything was going to be alright, he decided. He had discovered Nick's secret little indulgence in time and after a good lecture and maybe a creative threat, tonight's episode would be quickly forgotten.

Sebastian stood up and took another gulp, feeling the tiredness creep back again, his body finally giving in to the exhaustion.

He turned around and reached out to put the bottle on his nightstand, and nearly jumped out of his shoes, his heart skipping a beat when he saw a human form on the opposite side of his room.

"Holy _fuck_ !"

He was shaking, the hairs on his forearms standing on end. He would be surprised if a good amount of his hair hadn't turned snowy white from the fright he just had.

"Who the hell are you ?"

The person was standing right beside the door and he must have been hidden by the door frame when Sebastian had come in. The first thought that crossed his mind was "burglar". But the burglar was strangely immobile and when Sebastian put his bottle shakily on the nightstand and took a step closer, he noticed the blank eyes and his heart rate started to slow down again.

Sweet Jesus, it was just a statue.

Sebastian squinted his eyes, trying to remember where he'd seen it and it took a moment before memory hit him square on the forehead.

"Oh Tris, you…"

Sebastian pulled out his phone with jerky movements and furiously dialed Tristan's number. When the blond answered after the second ring Sebastian didn't even try to hold back, not caring about Nick in the next room. He just let it all burst out of him : the frustration from tonight, his anger, the fright he just had from a_ stupid_ statue.

"TRIS ! YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT ! I'M SO NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR FUCKING KINDERGARTEN JOKES ! YOU DO THAT AGAIN AND I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KICK YOUR BISEXUAL ASS !"

He hung up breathing hard but with a deep sense of satisfaction, not even sorry for using Tristan as a punching bag. He deserved it for giving him such fright. What was he, twelve ?

Feeling a lot better now that he'd blown some steam, Sebastian threw his phone on the bed and took a moment to stretch. He listened for any signs of Nick waking up and coming to ask why he was yelling, but the only sound coming from the next room was Nick's rhythmical snorts.

For going to such extents Tristan had to be really bitter, Sebastian thought, and he couldn't really blame him. But then he wasn't being a cocktease on _purpose_, and Tristan had known from the beginning that Sebastian was using him while fantasizing about another.

"I'm _never _messing with childish brats again. Ever," he swore to himself as he stifled a yawn.

He turned around and slumped down in his bed, his eyes shifting to where the statue was standing… only to find the statue was gone.

Standing upright, Sebastian spotted it something like ten _good_ inches closer to his bed than it was before. His body stiffened and he broke out in a cold sweat. This was _not_ happening.

"Calm down," he told himself, not even realizing he was whispering. "You are drunk…That… It's nothing."

Keeping a careful watch on the statue though, Sebastian removed his shoes and let them fall on the ground with a muffled thud. He was trying not to be scared, he was _really _trying but he was alone in his room, in the middle of the night, and something absolutely hallucinating was happening. As a child, Sebastian had never been afraid of the dark. He knew there was nothing hiding there, maybe because he lacked imagination or something, so this feeling of helplessness, of _unknown_ was absolutely new, and unpleasant.

He wanted to jump on his feet and run to Nick's room. But then, if it'd only been his imagination, and nothing strange or supernatural was happening next, he was going to make an ass of himself. And that never happened – not to Sebastian Smythe.

Sebastian stared at the statue for what felt like hours, but when nothing happened, he eventually calmed down and even chuckled, mocking his own stupidity. He had probably fallen asleep for a minute there, and had just imagined that the statue was beside the door. It could happen.

He picked his phone and checked the time.

"Ah, crap."

It was four in the morning. If he wanted to get some sleep, it was now or never. With a sigh, he pulled his grey button-down shirt over his head, having no patience or energy left for the buttons and tossed the piece of clothing on the chair nearby the bed. He was asleep on his feet, he couldn't care about folding it, leaving it for tomorrow. He kept his tank top but got ridden of his pants, which followed the shirt, and was in the midst of taking off his right sock when his gaze fell involuntarily on the back of the chair where two big hands were gripping it firmly. Two pale, delicately carved hands.

Sebastian stopped tugging at his sock and froze, his mouth hanging open. The statue of the Roman boy was standing behind his chair, glaring at him with its empty eyes.

It. Had. Freaking. Moved._ Again._

Sebastian tried to scream but his vocal cords refused to function. He couldn't even _breathe _anymore.

_No, no, this is not happening, never, this is a nightmare ! _

The expression of the statue was absolutely fierce, the tension visible in the line of his arms and the way his fingers were sinking in the wood, almost crushing it. Now that it was in the low light of the lamp, Sebastian could see the cruel sneer twisting its marble lips and the furrowed brows, and a shiver made his whole frame shake – he didn't remember the statue looking so damn scary.

_Oh God_, was the only thought that crossed Sebastian's mind. _Oh God, oh God, oh God, what should I do ?_

Even though he'd no eyes, Sebastian felt it difficult to hold the statue's stare. It felt like a burning, and the statue looked ready to just… throw the chair savagely and lung at him like an animal.

_But it's a statue ! It's just a statue ! A stupid, fucking statue !_

And that's when the light of his bedside lamp started flickering with a clicking sound. One, two, three times, and then it switched off, plunging the room into total darkness.

_Oh no, wake up ! Wakeupwakeupwakeup !_

* * *

**Aaand ending on a cliffhanger !**

**I know, there are no Huntbastian interactions at all, but be patient w/ me ;)**


End file.
